Brotherly Love
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Just how much does Yuuta love his brother and how much does his brother love him back? (Fujicest & MizukiYuuta)
1. Brotherly Love

Title: Brotherly Love  
Pairings: Fujicest, Mizuki/Yuuta  
Rating: strong PG-13  
Written: 12/4/04  
Summary: Just how much does Yuuta really love his brother?  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but oh how I wish I did. I would be the happiest person alive to own such shininess. So don't sue, because I have nothing.

* * *

It had started with barely a touch. A soft brush of fingertips against his shirt. A soft exhalation of breath that had ghosted against the back of his neck. He felt his body stiffen slightly with anticipation. Slowly a hand caressed his hip and pulled him flush to the body behind him. That hand then slowly snaked its way up his shirt to play with his nipples. A shock of pain caused him to let out a gasp as his nipple was pinched. His gasp was quickly followed by a groan as the other hand began to trace designs on his inner thigh.

He reached up and placed a hand on the hand that was playing with his chest. The skin that greeted his fingertips was silky smooth. The light warmth of the hand felt that it was searing his flesh with its touch. He turned himself to see the person who was eliciting these feelings from him. The lightly tanned skin that covered the man's chest was flawless. He brought his hands up to feel the sight before him. The chest was soft and smooth, yet he could feel the firm, hidden power of the muscles that lay just beneath the surface.

Raising his gaze up to the man's face, he was greeted with a soft smile. A crown of slightly mussed brown hair couldn't hide the brilliant blue eyes that gazed back lovingly into his own. Slowly the smiling face lowered to his and the other man's breath ticked his lips with its exhalations. He felt his breath quicken and his lips were soon captured by the man's. The kiss's soft pressure sent jolts through his body.

He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could feel the chuckle that vibrated through the other man's body at his actions. Hands roamed over his body leaving trails of fire in their wake. He felt more alive in this moment than he ever had before. When those hands guided him backwards, he complied eagerly, wanting to know what would happen next. The sheets beneath him were cool and the feeling of them against his hot, naked body made him gasp.

The sensations that the other man was drawing out of him were feelings that he had never experienced before. The only things that he was truly aware of was their hot flesh rubbing and sliding over each other, the soft pants and cries that were being teased out of him, and the absolute rightness of the situation.

A slight blush stained his cheeks as he stared once again at the man that had managed to bring him out of his shell. The man who was still looking at him with love in his eyes. He felt tears fill his eyes at the emotion that he felt. The other man's head bent down and licked off a tear that had managed to escape his eyes. Once the tear was licked away, he brought his mouth over to the side of his face. The man licked from his neck up to the base of his ear, causing him to shiver in delight.

"Saa, Yuuta," the man's velvety voiced caressed him with a whisper. "Let me hear you scream."

* * *

Yuuta sat up in his bed with a slightly muffled shout. His breaths coming in large pants. Yuuta's hair and clothes were damp with sweat. He ran a hand through his already mussed hair in his attempt to regain control of himself. The darkness of the room gave him a perfect to compose himself. It was especially lucky for him that his roommate had left for the weekend to visit family. After all, how would ever be able to explain that dream to him, or anyone really? Feeling his breathing returning to normal, Yuuta began to feel the after-effects of his most recent dream.

He scowled to himself as he picked out some sweatpants and shirt to wear. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while yet. Especially after having that dream again. Ignoring the brief shock of pleasure that went through his system while pulling on his sweatpants, he left his room in search of something to occupy his mind.

Yuuta was thankful that the lights in the hallways were kept on low during the late hours of night and early hours of morning. It wouldn't do for him to cause a bunch of noise and alert anyone of his prowling. Though Yuuta didn't have any specific place he was heading towards, his feet led him to the dorm's weight room.

The weight room was dark at this ungodly hour of the morning, as everyone else was asleep. With a quick flick of his wrist, Yuuta turned on the lights. The bright light that assaulted his eyes caused his scowl to deepen as he stepped into the room. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least train so that he would be able to beat his aniki. Ignoring the still uncomfortable feeling in his pants, Yuuta set about beginning to train.

It was all his fault. It was Syuusuke's fault. If he hadn't looked up to his aniki soo much, everything would have been fine. That had been the reason when he was younger that he had gotten picked on by so many of the older kids. Sure it hadn't helped that was a quiet shy kid, but it was really his devotion to his older brother that had gotten him in trouble. Syuusuke had been like a super-hero to him. The one thing that he would have caused him to deal with anything as long as he could have been allowed to be near his older brother. His own aniki.

He was, after all, the reason that he had started to play tennis in the first place. To be near him. To be with his beloved older brother. Sharing in one of the things that he loved most of all. And they would always play together. Just the two of them. Sharing those moments of sibling bonding. Those were some of his happiest memories.

Yuuta put down the weight that he had been lifting and rested his head in his hands. Things had been so much simpler when he was young. But everyone had to grow up and the beginning of secondary school had been that moment for him. Losing his own identity to being only Syuusuke's younger brother. Considered more of an object than a person.

Yuuta let out a soft growl at where his thoughts were leading him. He rose in a rush from where he had been seated and headed out of the weight room. The room was once again returned to its previous undisturbed darkness as Yuuta left the room. Yuuta scowled more than ever as he stalked down the corridors back to his room. After grabbing his racket and a ball, Yuuta once again left his room, only this time he headed outside.

The air was crisp and cool as he stepped out of the heated building. A slight shiver worked its way through his body as he walked over to the single-person practice area. His raquet was clutched tightly in his left hand as was walked to infront of the wall and served. The sound of the racquet strings and the ball colliding were therapeutic to Yuuta. Yuuta let the familiar rhythm of hitting the ball relax him as he once again began to think.

Everything was always so clear in tennis. Perhaps that was part of the reason that Syuusuke, and now he, enjoyed the game so much. All you had to do was return the ball. Yet sometimes the balls that are returned to you were just so difficult to return.

Everything had been fine up until puberty. Then the rules of the game had changed. Life had hit him a ball that he just couldn't return. Well, he could have returned it, but there would have been to many repercussions had he. After all, Syuusuke was his brother. His beloved aniki. His beloved. His, and only his. He hadn't understood why his younger brother had stopped wanting to take baths with him. He hadn't understood why his younger brother had stopped talking to him and instead just looked at him. He hadn't understood why his younger brother had to leave Seigaku in order to form his own identity. He didn't understand how much his younger brother loved him. Why he had to prove himself to his aniki, who had never demanded it before.

Yuuta hit the ball harder. His aniki didn't understand anything. His aniki didn't understand that if he stayed he would have fallen. Fallen even further into his addiction than he already was. Fallen even more into sin than he already had. Couldn't his aniki see that he had left for his survival? Had he stayed any longer he would have been burned by the brightness that was Syuusuke's light.

Yet even if he did somehow did understand, he would never really know the true depths of Yuuta's love for him. His absolute devotion. His true love with his one and only brother. A love that would leave him damned in hell. A love that could never be mentioned. Never be thought about.

Were he to ever find out, Yuuta knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. The false smile that he would put on when they would meet to cover up his disgust of his younger brother. The smile that he would give to strangers. Not his true, love-filled smile that only a few were privileged enough to see. That was if he still acknowledged that he had a younger brother.

So the only way that Yuuta could stay sane was to be as far away from him as possible. As far from his guiding star as possible until he could prove himself. Prove himself as person worthy of Syuusuke's attention on his own. Prove to himself that he could beat his aniki and all the emotions that he brought out of him.

Yuuta's hitting of the ball became more forceful with each stroke. And with each contact of the ball and raquet, a single word escaped Yuuta's throat. The phrase 'I will beat you aniki' reverberated through the court as the ball flew back towards Yuuta for his last stroke. Gathering all his power, Yuuta swung.

The ball bounced to a harmless stop behind Yuuta as he stood staring at the racquet in his hand. The racquet slipped out of his nerveless fingers and clattered to the ground. Yuuta closed his eyes as he felt his buckle under him. Faintly, he thought he heard his name being called, but Yuuta dismissed that thought. After all, he still wasn't strong enough yet to defeat his aniki yet.

Mizuki rushed over to the collapsed form of Yuuta. He had thought he heard someone out at the courts and had come to investigate. The sight that had greeted him had been Yuuta shouting that he would beat Syuusuke and then collapsing. Mizuki brushed Yuuta's hair out of his face. The feeling of Yuuta's warm forehead brought a small frown to Mizuki's face. Picking up the collapsed boy, Mizuki headed back inside.


	2. Hot Bodies and Cold Showers

Title: Hot Bodies and Cold Showers  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Rating: PG-13  
Written: 12/13/2004  
Pairings: Fujicest & Mizuki/Yuuta  
Summary: Mizuki resolves that cold showers are the only real solution to hot bodies.  
Disclaimer: I'm poor soul, with no money, and only these nice little yoai thoughts to keep me warm at night. They only bring joy to the world and if you sue me… I'll still think them… in fact, I'd probably just share more of them during the trial…mmm yummy. Just remember that PoT is luv!

* * *

Mizuki stared down at the sweat-drenched boy on the bed. Yuuta had been changed out of the sweats that he had been wearing the night before and had instead been put in pajamas. In fact, the pair of pajamas just happened to have little bears stamped all over them, an obviously unwanted Christmas, or some such, present. Mizuki could feel a little smirk work its way onto his lips as he looked at the boy. Had he been conscious enough to protest, Yuuta never would have agreed to wear them. He would have glared, fought, and done practically anything, Mizuki was sure, to stay out them.

The fact that none of that had happened when Mizuki had rummaged through Yuuta's belongings and pulled out this hideous object of clothing was proof enough to Mizuki of how absolutely sick Yuuta was. While Mizuki was all for Yuuta training, being out in the frosty early morning hours with a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants playing tennis was not a great plan. Exactly how long the boy had been out in the winter weather in his condition, Mizuki had no idea.

Mizuki frowned a little as he continued to hold a cool rag to Yuuta's forehead. That last thought was definitely a little bothering to him. He should have known his teammates better than that. He should have definitely known Yuuta better than that. Why had the boy gone out and done something so incredibly stupid? Whatever would have been so important to the boy that he would risk his own health for it?

Taking off the already warmed rag, Mizuki placed in back in the bowl of cool water. Water splashed out the bowl and onto the carpet with the force that Mizuki was executing on the rag, to re-dampen the rag and then to wring it. But just as quickly as the violent abuse of the towel began, it ended just as swiftly as it was placed caringly back onto Yuuta's forehead. With the newly cooled rag safely placed on Yuuta's sleeping head, Mizuki grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Yuuta's ear. The soft beeping sound of digitial instrument kept Mizuki from allowing his thoughts to get the better of him.

"39.1. What am I ever going to do with you?" Mizuki said, his voice carrying a worried tone. "I hope you now realize that what you did was an extremely stupid idea." Mizuki wasn't expecting any response, so when Yuuta gave a garbled complaint he allowed a faint quirk of his lips.

But something obviously needed to be done. Yuuta's temperature risen since earlier in the night and it was getting to be a critical temperature. There was also the fact that Yuuta hadn't eaten since the day before. Even then, Mizuki wasn't quite too sure. Yuuta appeared to be a little thinner than he usually was and when Mizuki thought back he couldn't remember actually seeing Yuuta eat recently. After all, making sure his teammates were eating properly wasn't something that he thought he needed to do. But maybe it would be something that he would have to consider implementing.

Mizuki bit the inside of his lip as he continued to stare at the boy that was currently tucked into his bed. How could he not have noticed that something had been wrong with one of his team? How could he not have noticed that it was Yuuta? The St. Rudolph's left-hand killer who almost always seemed to scowl. The Yuuta who always gave a little smile of pure joy whenever he managed to overcome an obstacle that had been set before him. Yuuta who wanted to prove to the world that he was his own person. His Yuuta who would do anything to beat his own older brother, a tennis tensai.

The two precise taps on Mizuki's door, caused him to look up and pull himself out of his spiraling thoughts. The door to his room slid open silently. The dark of the room, which had previously only been lit by a small lamp in the far corner of the room, was now broken by the light flooding in from the hall. The silhouette of St. Rudolph's tennis team captain filled the doorway. Mizuki's eyes followed the captain as he entered the dark room and approached the bed.

"How is he?" Akazawa asked Mizuki as he looked down at the younger boy on the bed.

"I'm going to try one more thing to get his temperature down. If that doesn't work, we'll need to get a taxi to take him to the hospital," Mizuki said turning his attention back to Yuuta.

Mizuki heard a slight grunt in response from the captain in response. Mizuki knew that his recommendation would be followed. With a slight smirk, Mizuki lifted the towel off of Yuuta's head and placed it back in the bowl.

"Yuuta," Mizuki stated with a slight nudge to awaken the slumbering boy. Yuuta mumbled and sank back into his drug induced sleep. Mizuki's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the boy and shook him with a little more force. "Yuuta, wake up. You need to take a shower."

At the second shaking, Yuuta managed to crack an eye open and look blearily at Mizuki. Mizuki could hear Yuuta give a garbled 'ah' as he tried to get himself into a seated position. Mizuki grabbed onto Yuuta's arm and pulled him into a seated position. Once Yuuta was firmly seated and in no danger of falling back onto the bed, Mizuki went to his dresser to gather a couple of towels for them. That done, Mizuki turned back to Yuuta, who was now standing waiting for Mizuki.

Mizuki helped to support Yuuta's body as they traveled down the hallway to the showers. As the pair made their way slowly to their destination, Mizuki was once again thankful that many of the students had left. Not only had many left for the weekend, but many had left for Saturday afternoon and evening excursions. So the few students that could still be found in the dormitory were happily staying in their rooms. This allowed Mizuki not to explain why he had been nursing Yuuta in his room. It also let him off the hook for not notifying the school nurse right away about the ailing boy.

It wasn't that the school nurse wasn't qualified. It was just the fact that Mizuki didn't believe she did not have enough knowledge of his team. She didn't know his teammates as intimately as he did. So he was much better prepared to understand what his team would need when they got sick. Hence the reason why the his team always went to him with their illnesses. It was also how Mizuki knew that if a cold shower didn't lower Yuuta's body temperature that the boy would need to go to the hospital. There was simply no other responsible option.

The pair finally made their way into the floor bathroom. The tile was cool to Mizuki's feet and he could only imagine how cold it appeared to Yuuta's overheated body. If the shivers that were now coursing through Yuuta's body were any indication, then it was quite cold indeed. But Mizuki ignored Yuuta's discomfort and led the boy to the benches just outside of the showers. Yuuta collapsed unceremoniously onto the benches as Mizuki kneeled down in front of him.

Mizuki raised his gaze to look at Yuuta. Yuuta, who was leaning back against the wall, had his head thrown back with flushed cheeks and was panting. Reaching up slowly Mizuki grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt Yuuta had on and he began to lift it up Yuuta's chest. Yuuta's slightly glazed eyes followed Mizuki's movements. Mizuki ignored Yuuta's feeble attempts at stopping him and continued to strip off the boys shirt.

The nicely defined chest that greeted Mizuki's gaze made him freeze for a moment. How he wished that he was doing this at any other moment. A moment when Yuuta wasn't fixed on some cold medicine or riding high on a fever. A time when he could take as much time as he truly pleased to disrobe the younger boy and do anything he pleased with him. All with the boy's permission. Mizuki sighed. But that moment had not yet arrived. He had to take care of Yuuta now so that there would come that time where he could fulfill all his hopes with Yuuta.

Mizuki moved his hands down to the bottoms of the pajamas. Sneaking his hands into the waistbands of both the pajama bottoms and Yuuta's underwear, Mizuki pulled the garments off in a single motion. Yuuta's eyes stared widely at Mizuki, as he tried to huddle his body for warmth. After placing the taken garments on the bench next to Yuuta, Mizuki reached up to stroke Yuuta's head.

"Don't worry. This will make you feel better." With those words, Mizuki stripped his own clothes off. "Stay here for a moment, Yuuta."

That said, Mizuki headed into the shower stalls to prepare the water for Yuuta. The cold water handle turned easily and the icy spray sent goosebumps across Mizuki's body. Glancing out the door of the showers to make sure that Yuuta hadn't left, Mizuki turned on the hot water to regulate the temperature of the water. It wouldn't do to freeze Yuuta with the water, it just had to be cool enough to lower the boy's core temperature. After a few more adjustments, Mizuki nodded to himself about the water's warmth.

"Come on, Yuuta," Mizuki called out. "It's time for you to take a shower."

Mizuki headed out towards where he had left Yuuta. A sense of pleasant surprise filled Mizuki when he saw that Yuuta had gotten himself standing and was making his unsteady way over to the shower. So with a slight smile of pride, Mizuki helped Yuuta to traverse the rest of the way to the shower.

While he thought he had been prepared for Yuuta to fight against the cold water of the shower, Mizuki had not completely grasped everything that it would entail until it actually happened. Mizuki grunted as he held onto the struggling boy who was trying to leave the frigid stream of water. Yet Mizuki had his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuta's arms and chest, keeping Yuuta firmly in the shower.

Mizuki fought a groan as he felt the delicious friction between their bodies. Yuuta's wet body trapped against his. Yuuta's wet back sliding up and down and side to side along his own equally wet chest. The dripping brown strands of hair to be thrown around sending little droplets of water in all directions. The moans and sounds of protest that were uttered from the usually grim mouth of Fuji Yuuta. He could feel his own heart rate increasing with situation and his blood rushing through his body. Even as his body grew uncomfortable with the contact that he was being forced to endure, Mizuki held firmly onto Yuuta.

These feelings that Yuuta brought out in him were intoxicating. With senses heightened to a new level, Mizuki felt his world changing. Things had been so simple before Yuuta. He was going to win. He would win using every and any means possible. If it meant that people had to get hurt, it was only for the greater good. Yet somehow along the way, Yuuta had taken his drive to win and twisted it. The drive to win at tennis was still there, but there was now another battle that Mizuki had to win. But now was not the time to play that game. Mizuki had to stay in control of the game and his body.

Finally feeling that enough time had passed under the cold water, Mizuki let Yuuta go. The sight that greeted Mizuki upon his exiting the now-turned off shower, was a shivering Yuuta huddled on the bench that he had been sitting on earlier. Grabbing one of the towels that he had brought along with them, Mizuki began to dry Yuuta. The attempt at a glare that Yuuta gave Mizuki made him smile. He would definitely be hearing about this indignation from Yuuta when he got better. That was if Yuuta remembered anything. Mizuki was beginning to think that this whole fever episode might end up being lost to the young man as merely a dream.

Once Yuuta's body was dry, Mizuki turned to quickly drying his own body and getting the two of them dressed. Mizuki then helped Yuuta to stand and together they made their way back to Mizuki's room. Of course, it had to be Mizuki's room because that was where all the thermometer was. But the little smirk that had formed with that thought was quickly wiped away as he saw the light that was coming out of open doorway.

He was sure that he had not turned on the light while they had been in there earlier. There was also no possibility that he had turned it on while they were leaving. That left only a possibility that someone was now in his room. Someone who he had not given permission to. So it was with a slight scowl that Mizuki stood in the doorway to his room, with Yuuta on hand, to see Akazawa sitting at his desk.

"Well?" he demanded upon seeing Mizuki and Yuuta in the doorway.

Mizuki's frown turned into a glare as he escorted Yuuta into the room. Yuuta's flesh still felt warm to Mizuki's touch, but he hoped that the boy's temperature would have gone down at least some. So ignoring the captain's question, Mizuki placed the thermometer back into Yuuta's ear to get his new temperature.

"38.9," Mizuki finally responded. "We need to call a taxi now."

With those orders dispensed, Akazawa left the room to go make the phone call leaving Yuuta and Mizuki alone. Yuuta sat down on the bed and let his head fall down to his chest. Mizuki sat down in the chair that was recently vacated and stared at Yuuta. He couldn't help but feel that he had failed the boy. He had failed to take proper care of a person who was important to his team. A person who was important to him.

Rubbing his temple, Mizuki rose from his chair and began to gather some things to take with them. For the time being, Yuuta wouldn't need much in the hospital so there wasn't much need to rush to his room to gather some of his things. That could wait until Mizuki returned. He wasn't about to leave the still feverish boy alone. But Mizuki himself needed to gather his things so that he wouldn't have to leave Yuuta. He wanted to be able to stay by Yuuta. So some clothes and some of the projects that Mizuki had been working on found their way into one of his bags.

With his few things packed, Mizuki looked over to Yuuta who was now looking up at him. The boy's eyes were slightly less glazed as they gazed back into Mizuki's own eyes. Lifting the bag over his shoulder, Mizuki went over to Yuuta.

"Come on, Yuuta. We need to get down to the entryway."

Yuuta gave a slight nod and stood up. Mizuki watched as a slight scowl appeared on Yuuta's face as he tried to make his own way to the entrance hall. It was a look that Mizuki had named Yuuta's scowl of determination. Before it had only appeared when Yuuta was training for his match against his brother, but now the look was making an appearance.

Mizuki walked a couple of steps behind Yuuta, in case the boy should need help, but Yuuta kept on moving. Every once in a while the wall would form a support for Yuuta's staggering form. It took some time before the two of them finally made their way to the glass doors at the entrance. Mizuki was thankful that the taxi was pulling up to the doors as the two of them got their shoes on.

The sound and vibrations of the car had put Yuuta back into a doze. The boys brown haired head was resting on Mizuki's shoulder. Gently Mizuki reached up and brushed some of Yuuta's hair out of his face. With a slight mumble, the flushed boy settled more firmly against Mizuki. With that action a small smile appeared on Mizuki's face.

How had he become so susceptible to Yuuta and all of his unknowing charms? It was a good thing that the boy had never truly looked or he would have seen how absolutely captive he held Mizuki. But until Yuuta got over what had captured him so thoroughly, he would never see Mizuki. Until Yuuta saw the true source of his problems as they really were. After all, all of Yuuta's problems seemed to stem from one source. The problem of Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji Syuusuke was an undeniable catalyst. That had been Mizuki's only drive not too long ago. To beat Fuji Syuusuke. To knock down the tennis tensai and show him up. That had been why he'd initially approached Yuuta. He had known who he was when he'd first seen him. After all, it wouldn't do to wage a war on the tensai without any background information.

Mizuki had been aiming at doing the one thing that would hurt the tensai the most. To take away one of the people that he valued the most in life away. With that one missing support, Fuji Syuusuke would crumble before him. Tennis wasn't just a battle on the courts involving a ball and some raquets. It was a psychological battle that was started long before anyone ever entered the court.

So Mizuki had watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to wound the young tennis star. Of course the opportunity had come easily in the form of Fuji Yuuta, Syuusuke's younger brother. A few well worded phrases and he'd had the young boy eating out of his hand dying to leave his family and join him at St. Rudolph. That was when his original plan had grown and changed, just a little. First he would train Yuuta so that he could beat his older brother and then he would step in revel in Fuji Syuusuke's defeat. Being beaten by his younger brother would be so much more damaging to the tensai than anything that Mizuki could do on his own.

So he had trained Yuuta. He had trained the boy hard. He'd taught him a technique that could ultimately destroy his arm, but it was all for the greater of defeating Fuji Syuusuke. But somewhere in all that training and molding Yuuta into what he wanted, Mizuki had lost sight of what the original goal was.

Yuuta had begun to fill his thoughts and motivations. He himself had become dependent on Yuuta. It had been painful when he'd discovered the boy's eternal fascination with his brother. It was then that it was no longer acceptable that Yuuta should play his brother. To have Yuuta truly reach his dreams of defeating his brother would destroy the boy. While that had been an acceptable loss in the beginning, it was no longer.

So when they were finally playing Seigaku in the tournament, he had found it necessary to lie to Yuuta. Yuuta need never know that he had been behind the fact that he wouldn't face his brother. Mizuki would continue to manipulate behind the scenes to keep his addiction from destroying itself it public. He would do anything and everything in his power.

Mizuki stroked Yuuta's bangs once more back from his forehead as the taxi drew closer to the hospital. Yuuta would over come this and then together they would continue. Mizuki wouldn't let Yuuta fall. His heart wouldn't let Yuuta fall.


	3. Chaos of the Mind

Title: Chaos of the Mind  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Chapter: 3?  
Pairings: Fujicest, Mizuki/Yuuta  
Rated: PG-13  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Tennis club chaos and Fuji thinks back on the past.  
Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me... though, oh- how I wish it did.

* * *

"Mou, where's Fujiko?" Eiji complained. "He ignores us on the street on Saturday. He doesn't answer his cell phone." Here he crossed his arms and stuck out lower lip in a pout. "No one answers the phone at his house. And now he doesn't come to school! Mou, Oishi!"

A worried frown covered Oishi's face as he tried to keep his focus on the tennis courts before him. The non-Regular students were currently practicing with Oishi watching them. However, Oishi found it hard to keep his attention completely focused on the courts with his anxious partner talking beside him. The little bit of Eiji's face that Oishi could see from the corner of his eye was scrunched up in thought.

"I mean, what if something happened to Fuji? What if he was running from kidnappers? What if he was caught and they've taken him away somewhere? He could trapped somewhere without food or water. He'd be slowly dying, Oishi, and we wouldn't have done anything to stop it!" Eiji's voice was quickly speeding up along with the pace of his thoughts. A slightly panicked tone began to find its way into his voice. "What if Fuji's dead? He could have been hit by a car! Or maybe he was trying to runaway from being kidnapped and the kidnappers ran over him!"

With that final burst, Eiji flung himself onto Oishi seeking comfort. Oishi stared wide-eyed at the boy that was clinging to him. Slowly Oishi put his arms around Eiji to comfort him, still trying to catch up and filter with everything that Eiji had just said.

"Hey, why's Kikumaru-sempai crying? Did something happen?" Momoshiro's voice brought Oishi out of his stupor.

Oishi had just opened his mouth to reply to Momoshiro's question when Eiji's cry interrupted him

"Fuji's DEAD!" Eiji lifted his head and cried out before burying his head back in Oishi's chest.

"What?" Momoshiro's startled cry carried across the courts. "Fuji-sempai is DEAD!"

The silence that greeted Momo's shout was defeaning. Everyone was now staring at the three Regular players. A slight blush covered Oishi's face as he thought about the sight the other players must be seeing.

"Ano... That's n-" Oishi's started to reply, but with his beginning to speak so had everyone else. The buzz of voices quickly drowned out anything else that Oishi was trying to say. He let out a sigh of defeat and turned his attention to solely trying to comfort Eiji.

So it was a scene of barely controlled chaos that greeted Tezuka as he stepped onto the courts after talking with Ryuuzaki-sensei. His lips thinned in displeasure. There wasn't single person practicing.

"Everyone, 50 laps!" Tezuka's clear voice carried over all the noise, effectively silencing everyone. "Now!" With that second command, everyone headed out to begin their laps.

* * *

"Lastly, Fuji and Momoshiro will be playing a match in the third court," Tezuka finished and nodded as the members of the tennis club shouted their assent and started their practice.

Fuji grabbed his racquet, walked over to the court. While he waited for Momo, he absent-mindedly stretched himself with a smile firmly locked on his face. He had been mildly surprised when he'd attended class that morning to find Eiji shocked that he was still alive. That had brought a twitch to his already smiling lips.

But the rest of the day he had been receiving worried looks from his friend. Fuji found it slightly odd that his friend didn't ask the questions that he was dying to ask. Almost as soon as the puzzlement over his friend's behavior entered his mind, the answer of Tezuka warning them off under threat of laps or worse appeared.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, are you ready?" Momo's voice drifted across the court to him.

Fuji absently nodded and automatically got into position to return Momo's serve. Fuji followed the ball easily enough and got into the rhythm of hitting the ball. The soft sound of the ball hitting the court tugged Fuji into relaxation. As he let himself be taken over by the timing of hitting the ball, his mind began to wander.

There was pause in the sound from his court and Fuji let the sound of the tennis balls in the other courts continue to keep his mental pace. Just as quickly as the noise from his court stopped, it started again. After about a minute the rhythmic bouncing of the ball stopped yet again. Once again after a little while the thumping started again in his court.

When the sounds stopped once more in his court, Fuji's hearing was greeted only with the soft murmur of whispers. The lack of tennis sounds caused Fuji to blink and look around him. The court was surrounded by all the members of the club. Momo stood panting and Inui sat scribbling in a notebook in the referee's seat.

"40-Love," Inui stated, after he had finished writing.

Fuji blinked again. He didn't even remember hitting the ball, let alone scoring. Fuji's smile turned down slightly in a thoughtful frown. For him to have gained those points so fast meant that he hadn't been holding back as much as he usually did. What was happening to him? He didn't play matches to destroy his opponent, on most occasions.

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice brought Fuji out of his thoughts. Once Fuji had walked over to Tezuka, he continued, "Go home."

Fuji opened his mouth to protest.

"Fuji. Home. Now," Tezuka's stern gaze forced Fuji to nod. "And don't come back until you can concentrate."

With those final words, Tezuka headed back towards the other tennis club members. Fuji let out a small sigh and looked at Tezuka's retreating back. There had been no sense in doing more than a token argument about his leaving practice early. After all, he really didn't want to be there in the first place.

So keeping his smile in place, Fuji collected his things from the locker room, not bothering to change, and left the school. His pace was a little slower than his usual saunter, and once he was a few blocks away from the school, he let his smile fade to nothing.

The weekend had been long, too long in his opinion. Saturday had started out well enough. His mother and sister had gone shopping. His father was going to be out drinking with some work associates. So Syuusuke had had the whole house to himself and without any plans for that evening he would be able to fully utilize the solitude to his liking.

It was rare that he would get to do one his guilty pleasures. While it was true, that if anyone found out about it, they wouldn't be too traumatized by it. They might have even given a soft laugh at the fact that he considered it a guilty pleasure. But it was private. It was something that he hadn't shared with anyone.

His family had long since stopped questioning him about where he went during the evenings and nights and that suited him just fine. While he loved being out in nature, or at least as much nature as Tokyo had, it was nice to be able to do it every once in a while in his room.

So when the call had come that evening, it was to a darkened house with the only light being of candle sitting on the floor of Syuusuke's room. The sharp trilling of the phone caused Fuji to jump almost knocking the candle over in the process. With a slight frown he had unwound his legs from their positions, blew out the candle and made his way over to the phone, turning lights on in his wake.

It seemed almost surreal now as looked back at it as he continued his seemingly endless walk. There were only two words that he could even remember from the brief phone conversation, if the only response on his part had been which hospital could be considered a conversation, were "Yuuta" and "hospital". He had hoped to never hear those words uttered again in the same phrase.

Yuuta hadn't been the healthiest child when he was small. He somehow always managed to get sick with something. Half the time not even the doctors would know what it was. But then he would get better and then everyone just nodded it off and continued with life. In fact, it was because of those trips to the hospital that he had actually begun to like his younger brother.

He had been horrible when he was little. He had hated Yuuta for being born, for taking the attention away from himself. It just hadn't been fair. Then he had seen how absolutely hopeless little Yuuta really was and he pitied him. At least that's what he now figured he'd felt. From this pity, he had sworn to himself that he would protect his younger brother. After all, if something happened to Yuuta, who would he be able to blame.

And Yuuta had needed him. He needed his older brother to look after him. He needed Syuusuke to fight off the bullies that bothered him. He needed him to be there for him every step of the way. It was through his protectiveness for this person smaller than himself that had caused him to begin to love him.

Fuji sighed to himself. Perhaps that was why he had felt betrayed when his younger brother had stopped wanting to be around him. When he had decided he no longer wanted to take baths together. Betrayed when he had started avoiding touching, or even being around, his older brother. Heart-broken when his young follower had stopped playing tennis upon entering secondary school. Perhaps that is why he had felt numb ever since Yuuta had left Seigaku to attend St. Rudolph's.

Yet no matter how angry or sad he was Yuuta, he would still come running to protect him. That was his job, his duty. That had been his purpose in life for too long. So when the call had come that Yuuta was heading towards the hospital that was all it had taken for Fuji to make a dash for the door, only barely remembering to grab a jacket and put on his shoes.

The streets to the train station had been a blur. Thinking back the only thing he could remember were brief streaks of color and a sea of people. There had been no sounds in that city of light and people. Only the sound of his blood rushing and his feet hitting the ground seemed to reach his ears. The fact that he hadn't heard Eiji's shout to him was more than proof enough of that.

The train ride had seemed to take forever. His silent cries of 'aniki is on his way' only further prodded his impatience. It had only been once he was a block away from the hospital that he remembered that no one else in the family knew. He gave a quick call to his sister's cell phone to deliver the message and promptly hung up.

The young nurse that had been sitting at the reception counter had smiled sadly at him before trying to convince him that visiting hours were over for the day. But he had been manipulating people for far too long to let a person like her stand in his way to see his sick brother. So he had turned up the charm a little by opening his eyes slightly wider, smiling softly at her and telling her how truly worried he was about his baby brother who had just been admitted.

She had either been taken in for his looks or for his caring, yet either way she managed to pull up his room number on her computer and whisper it conspiratorially to him. He gave her another smile and nod before quickly making his way up to see Yuuta.

The sight that greeted him upon looking into the room shocked him slightly. Yuuta lay on the bed, an I.V. in his pale arm. His body lay covered by a thin sheet further showing Yuuta's thinning frame. His head was tossed to the side with eyes closed and a sheen of sweat along his brow.

But the thing that truly shocked Syuusuke the most was Mizuki. Mizuki sat at the head of the bed and was stroking Yuuta's head. His clothes were in more disarray than he thought possible for someone of Mizuki's persuasion. The most striking thing about him though was that his eyes were filled with worry and the bags under them were visible from the door.

The chime of the train's doors opening allowing him to board drew him out of his thoughts. He walked onto the train and stood near the door even though there were plenty of seats available. It was a bit ridiculous. After all, he wouldn't get there any soon whether or not he sat down. But to take the extra effort to get to a seat just didn't seem worth it.

It was almost like getting along with Mizuki. At this point it would have taken perhaps a little effort on his part to get along with Yuuta's teammate, but to Syuusuke it was too much effort. After all, he still had a grudge to bear against the black haired boy. The boy had hurt his one and only little brother. It was one of the few things that Syuusuke had decided he would never be able to forgive.

He himself was still performing his penance for hurting his younger brother, though he still wasn't quite to sure what he had done. But Yuuta's avoidance of him was a clear indication that he'd done something, albeit unwittingly, to hurt him. He had done the only thing that he could think of that might make them even. Syuusuke knew that the only way his younger sibling might possibly forgive him was if he paid for his transgression enough.

It was through all of his suffering that Syuusuke had hoped to regain the lost little brother he had once had. He wanted his Yuuta-chan to smile widely again at his only aniki. So Fuji ate only spicy foods without blinking. He drank Inui's juice without a flinch and went back to ask for more. He had replaced all his beloved little potted plants with cacti of various shapes and sizes. His smiles froze into fake imitations of what they had once been. His once many friends dropped to a few that could stand to be around his increasingly sadistic type humor.

But most of all he had given up in his tennis. He hadn't stopped playing tennis, but he had stopped giving it his best. He had to make sure that he hid how well he played so that no one would think to compare Yuuta to him again. Tennis was one of his few true passions, but yet he had sacrificed it as a part of his penance.

That hadn't made a difference. Yuuta had left for St. Rudolph's and he had been left behind to look at the fading back. He didn't write or call to St. Rudolph's to find out how his otouto was. After all, Yuuta had decided that Syuusuke's penance wasn't enough. So he lived with isolation from Yuuta.

But why did Mizuki not have to go through this? Even after Yuuta had learned that the skills that Mizuki had been teaching him were dangerous, he still stayed around him. He still interacted with him. Why did it seem that their friendship just grew stronger after that incident?

Fuji leaned his head against the upright pole in the train car. He closed his eyes against the tears that he could feel wanted to come out. Why did Yuuta choose Mizuki over himself?

With that his stop was announced and Fuji raised his head. All traces of the possible tears from just a few moments ago were gone and his face was once again covered with a smile. Picking up his tennis bag, Fuji disembarked from the train and jogged over to the hospital. The only thing he could do was to continue his penance until Yuuta forgave him for his horrible crime.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that was it for this chapter. I had originally planned to take this chapter a bit farther, but as I got to there I figured it wouldn't fit the rest of this chapter quite right. So I hope you all liked it. I'm still trying to determine the ultimate pairing so any preference between the two might be taken into consideration. Comments and criticism are always appreciated. And as always, this chapter was un-beta-ed, so if you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes please point them out. _


	4. Family and Friends

Title: Family and Friends  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Rating: PG-13  
Written: 2/21/2005  
Pairings: Fujicest Mizuki/Yuuta  
Summary: How does Yuuta keep from feeling lonely in the hospital? He has family and friends to keep him company.

Disclaimer: I'm poor soul, with no money, and only these nice little yoai thoughts to keep me warm at night. They only bring joy to the world and if you sue me… I'll still think them… in fact, I'd probably just share more of them during the trial…mmm yummy. Just remember that PoT is luv!

* * *

"Really. You should go. I'll be perfectly fine for an hour without you here." Yuuta's eyes stared determinedly at the two other occupants of his room.

"Saa, but you might get lonely all by yourself and what type of siblings would we be if we let that happen?" Syuusuke's voice danced across the room causing Yuuta's glare to focus on his older brother.

"I'll be fine," Yuuta ground out. His crossed arms hid his white-knuckled fists as continued to stare down his brother. "If I get lonely, I can call a nurse."

Syuusuke's head cocked a little and his smile grew wider as heard Yuuta's growing frustration. This in turn caused a small growl of anger to emerge from Yuuta's sitting form, even further brightening Fuji's smile. With a sound of disgust, Yuuta turned his attention from his close-eyed brother to the other person in the room.

"Now Yuu-chan," Yumiko's soft voice began. Yuuta's eyes narrowed and the scowl that had been barely been there grew more pronounced. "You shouldn't disturb the nurses. After all, they have to take care of more patients than just you."

"I don't need a babysitter. What do you think I'm going to do anyway? It's not like I can go far with this in my arm."

With that Yuuta held out the arm that had the I.V. in it. Yumiko's smile turned into a small frown. She turned her head slightly and let out a breath before turning back to stare back at Yuuta. Upon seeing the hurt that lay in her eyes, Yuuta's shoulders fell and a sigh of his own came out.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… it's just that…" Yuuta stared at down at the hands that he had just placed in his lap. "…that I…"

"We come here to keep you company. If you don't want us to come see you, then you just need to say something. Its fine," Yumiko said softly. Syuusuke's own blue eyes were focused on his older sister and his hand reached out to touch her arm. "We worry about you away at school. Then you get placed in the hospital with a fever. No one knows what caused it and I can't help thinking of back when you were younger when similar things happened. But if you don't want us here, then we can leave."

Yuuta quickly looked up at his sister. Her eyes appeared glossy, but her voice had been firm. He caught sight of the slight tremor that passed through her when she exhaled and how his older brother's hand tightened just a little in response. Following the arm up to the rest of his brother, Yuuta saw blue eyes flashing between Yumiko and himself.

"It's not that," Yuuta pleaded. "I like having you here." Yuuta's eyes dashed briefly around the room. "It's that I don't want you to get sick. I know that you haven't really eaten anything since you've gotten here and I doubt that you'd eaten much before coming." With that he shot a brief semi-glare at Syuusuke. "You aren't going to leave until later tonight. And if you don't eat, you'll end up getting sick too."

With that said, Yuuta could feel his face begin to heat up. He'd only been looking for an excuse to get them to leave him alone for a little while and instead he'd started rambling. Though when he did think on it, it was of some concern.

"How about when someone else comes, then we'll go eat?" Syuusuke asked.

Yuuta's forehead creased slightly as he thought about it. It was probably the best he'd be able to get out of his siblings, since they were as stubborn as he was. There was also the possibility that he'd be able to talk whichever one of his parents came to go out for a bit.

While Yuuta was looking down thinking, Yumiko looked at Fuji with a raised eyebrow. Syuusuke's lips quirking up into a smirk for a second that answered her question. Their parents weren't coming this evening. Only she and Syuusuke were going to be visiting. She shook her head. Yuuta wouldn't be alone until he finally fell asleep.

Yuuta nodded. "Fine."

Syuusuke beamed at his younger brother. "Maa, what should we do then?" This earned a glare from the boy in the bed.

Before Yuuta's scathing comment could come, a knock sounded. All three pairs of eyes, one pair hopeful and two confused pairs, turned to the wooden door. Yumiko walked over to the door and opened it enough to see who it was that had arrived.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Um… We're here to see Yuuta," the boy's eyes flickered over to the name as if to verify that he had come to the right room. "Um… is he here?" He adjusted his glasses as he looked at her.

"Of course he's here. Where else would he be?" Yumiko looked over at Mizuki, who was now standing impatiently behind the boy with glasses.

Yumiko smiled at the group of boys who stood outside the door. She opened it wider to let the six boys from St. Rudolph's into the room.

"I wasn't expecting any of Yuuta-kun's friends to come and visit tonight. Isn't that nice?"

Yuuta's eyes lit up upon seeing his friends making their way into his hospital room.

"We hope you don't mind us coming by. The rest of the team insisted on coming when I said that I was going to visit you," Mizuki said lazily.

"Not at all. It's good to see everyone," Yuuta said glancing at his teammates. Then he turned his eyes to his two siblings. "You guys can leave now and go and eat, since my friends are here."

Syuusuke pouted at Yuuta's words, but he complied with Yumiko's tug on his arm. Making his way to the door, he slowed down as he walked by Mizuki.

"He better not be alone when we get back," Syuusuke whispered to Mizuki. Mizuki cast a quick glance at met Syuusuke's blue eyes and gave a dip in his head as acknowledgement. While he wasn't fond of the blue-eyed boy, it was something that he would have done anyways. That was especially true since it was in regards to Yuuta.

Yumiko and Syuusuke walked in silence to the cafeteria on the ground floor. The cafeteria was relatively empty as the two of them went through and picked up food. It was only once the two of them had sat down at a table in a corner that they began to speak.

"How are you doing?" Yumiko asked as she began to eat.

"Fine," he smiled back at her.

"Skipped out on tennis practice again today?"

"Aa. Tezuka-kun excused me for the rest of the week."

"Have you told your friends?"

"No. Have you?"

"No," Yumiko gave a short laugh. "Look at the two of us. Our friends are probably worried about us."

Syuusuke chuckled. "You're probably right."

"So has anything interesting happened to you these last few days?"

"Not much has happened since Tuesday when Tezuka-kun threatened the tennis club from asking me questions." He chewed thoughtfully. "Actually yesterday during lunch Eiji was doing some acrobatics. He ended slipping somehow and ended up sprawled over Oishi. The blush on each of their cheeks, as they tried not to focus on their situation, was refreshing."

Both siblings gave a light laugh.

"They still haven't realized it yet, I take it?"

Syuusuke shook his head as he thought of his best friend. The two boys who formed the Golden Pair obviously cared for each other a great deal, yet neither was ever willing to take the first step. Syuusuke himself had been trying to get an intervention started for the two of them, but the current circumstances had forced him to abandon the plan for the time being.

"What about you, nee-san? Anything happen for you?"

"Let's see. Tomorrow I have a test in my literature class. A guy asked me out for the weekend."

"Was it the guy that you like?"

"Maybe. But what about you, found a boyfriend yet?"

"Maybe."

The two siblings looked at each other and shared the same secretive smile. They continued to eat letting the ambient noise wash over them

"What a couple of old maids we make, otouto."

"Maa, but Yuuta's excitement makes up for own lack thereof, doesn't it?"

Yumiko laughed. "I guess you're right. So how are you holding up?"

He narrowed his eyes and replied, "Fine."

"The truth, Syuusuke," Yumiko locked eyes with her brother. "Your friend Eiji called the house yesterday. He wanted to know if you were alright. You've been excused from tennis practice. You don't pay attention in class. He says that you barely eat anything at lunch and that you look like shit."

"I look like shit?" Syuusuke quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his sister.

"So I changed it a bit. But it's the truth."

"And that language coming from you?"

"Syuusuke."

He looked down at his tray. "But I hardly ever pay attention in class, you know that."

"Stop avoiding the subject. I know that you haven't been sleeping a lot recently. I figure that you probably stay here until Yuuta falls asleep," Syuusuke gave a nod. "By the time you get home it's after midnight. Then you have to be up early for school the next day and you come right back here as soon as it lets out. And during that whole schedule, when do you eat? You haven't been eating anything in the morning recently and I know you don't eat here. Then I find out that you're not eating at school. Syuusuke, talk."

"I'm fine," he replied looking into his sister's face mirroring his younger brother's earlier speech. "It's only a few days. And-"

"We're all worried about him, but you need to take care of yourself, too."

Syuusuke continued as if Yumiko hadn't said anything. "-I'll be able to get plenty of sleep when Yuuta comes home tomorrow. So-"

"You know Syuusuke-"

"-there's nothing-"

"-It's not your fault-"

"-to worry-

"-that Yuuta is-"

"-about."

"-here."

Syuusuke looked up at Yumiko's face, piercing her with his blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I blame myself? I didn't cause Yuuta to get himself sick."

Yumiko watched her brother for a minute before giving her head a shake and pointing down at Syuusuke's barely eaten tray of food. "Eat."

Only once he had begun to eat, did she continue eating her own dinner. The rest of their meal continued in a calm silence. The soft murmur of other people's conversations further softened any tension that might have remained. It was only once they had cleaned up and were heading out of the cafeteria that Yumiko put her hand on Syuusuke's head and ruffled his hair.

"My brothers are both just so adorable."

* * *

The soft click of the door shutting made Yuuta's smile light up.

"You're that excited to see us?" Akazawa asked.

"But he probably won't be so excited when he sees the work we brought for him, da ne."

Yuuta continued to smile. "I'm glad to see you, even if you do come with school work."

His teammates gave him skeptical looks. Yanagisawa, who was closest to Yuuta, placed the back of his hand on Yuuta's forehead. Yuuta swatted at the offending hand and glared at him.

"I don't have a fever."

"But you're happy to see school work. No one is happy seeing schoolwork," Atsushi said before glancing at Nomura. "Besides him." Nomura had the grace to blush at Atsushi's comment.

"The fever must have affected him more than the doctors thought," Kaneda interjected.

Mizuki stood near the back of the group to watch the interaction between everyone. The past couple of day's practices had been lackluster. He figured it was because of everyone's worry over their missing player. It almost puzzled him when he thought about the fact that everyone knew that Yuuta was fine. But the fact that he himself had found himself lost wondering about the sick boy when he had more knowledge of said boy's condition, let him know that it was a strictly emotional reaction.

The comments and jibes at each other continued for a few more minutes. Once it began to slow down, Yuuta realized that there was one person who hadn't spoken during the verbal sparring. Searching through his friend's faces, he found Mizuki leaning against the wall watching them with an amused expression. Yuuta flashed Mizuki a smile.

Mizuki held himself in check and gave Yuuta a smirk back in acknowledgement.

"So, da ne… when are you getting out of here?" Yanagisawa asked.

"I'm being released tomorrow," Yuuta smiled. "So, I'll be back to the school on Sunday. It'll be nice to go back."

"You really are that excited to get back to school?" Akazawa inquired.

Yuuta shook his head. "I'm really just glad to get away from my family." The skeptical looks he was receiving made him continue, "It's not that I don't love them. They're just so… here. This is the first time since I've gotten here that I have not had a family member with me. I just want to be left alone for a little bit from them."

Atsushi cracked a smile. "Yeah, but once you get back to school, you know you'll miss them."

Yuuta sighed and nodded. He knew that it was true. Atsushi was the person who best understood his feelings toward his family. Mizuki could understand the feeling, but he was not as close to his sisters as Yuuta and Atsushi were to their siblings.

"You know, because you left there's a rumor going around school," Kaneda said.

The group of boys continued to talk for a while. Eventually a nurse knocked on the door. Her hair was braided down her back and her chocolate eyes sparkled as she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are ending. If you would be so kind as to come back another day, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you," she gave a little bow as she exited the room.

There was a chorus of good-byes from the boys as they left the room. Akazawa paused before leaving to look back into the room at the two occupants left.

"There are a few things that I needed to discuss with Yuuta-kun. I'll head back to school later."

"Just don't stay too late. We don't want any trouble for the team." With that Akazawa gave a nod to Mizuki as he left.

Yuuta looked at the black-haired youth that had made his way over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He hadn't really participated much in the earlier conversation and that fact made Yuuta uneasy. Mizuki had always made it a point to take part in Yuuta's conversations. The fact that he was so silent was a little unnerving.

"What did you want to talk about, Mizuki-sempai?" Yuuta asked nervously.

"Why were you outside that night?"

Yuuta felt his mouth run dry. He didn't remember much from when he'd had his fever, but the things before it were perfectly clear. Yet those were things that he would never, could never, share with someone, especially Mizuki. Yuuta knew how Mizuki felt towards his brother, so he had always made a point to evade any and all conversations that were related to him.

Yuuta looked away from Mizuki as a light blush stained his cheeks. "It was- I- I don't remember why I was outside. I must have been sleepwalking." Yuuta chanced a glance at Mizuki.

Mizuki could tell that Yuuta was lying to him by the way he was acting. He had been watching the boy for long enough to know what he did when he was lying or evading a subject.

"Do you know why I was there?" Yuuta asked turning his worried gaze fully to Mizuki.

Mizuki twisted some hair in his fingers as he thought about how to respond. He could tell Yuuta the truth about what he had seen or he could lie and say that he knew nothing. The fear that was hiding in Yuuta's eyes decided his answer for him as he continued to twist his hair.

"I don't know either. I thought I had heard some noise and so I came out to investigate. That's when I found you on the cold ground with tennis racquet in hand. You know, practicing in the early morning half-naked is not going to improve your tennis."

Mizuki was pleased with his half-truth. It had been true that he had come down because he'd heard a noise. It was also true that he had 'found' the boy on the ground. Yuuta didn't have to know that he had been hypnotized by his movements or heard anything that Yuuta had said.

"That's good," Yuuta whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

The blush that Yuuta had barely gained control of earlier, now once more stained his cheeks. Seeing Yuuta's obvious discomfort at being heard, caused Mizuki to smirk at the bed-ridden boy.

It was to this scene that Syuusuke and Yumiko returned to. This earned a mischievous grin from Yuuta's older sister and a pointed glare at Mizuki from Yuuta's older brother. Mizuki's smirk turned into a glare directed back at Syuusuke.

"I should be going," Mizuki turned back to Yuuta with an apologetic smile. "I need to get in before curfew. I'll see you when you come back to school. Bye."

"Bye. Thanks for coming," Yuuta called out as Mizuki left the room with Syuusuke's eyes following him.

"I should be going to. I have a paper I need to write," Yumiko quickly said as she came to the bedside and gave Yuuta a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you when you get home tomorrow Yuuta. Bye!"

Yuuta had barely opened his mouth before she was out the door, leaving him alone with Syuusuke. Yuuta's face turned into a scowl.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be? Don't you have homework you have to do?"

Syuusuke smiled as he sat in the seat that Mizuki had just vacated. "No. I'm going to keep my adorable little brother company."

Yuuta shot one last glare at his smiling older brother before turning on the television and proceeding to ignore his presence.

It was only hours later when Yuuta had fallen to sleep that Syuusuke gathered his school bag and silently left the room. He waved a tired goodbye to the nurses as he made his way back to his house for a few hours rest. He would have to get up early the next day if he was going to be back by the time Yuuta woke up. While he would be missing another day of school, he was the one that would get to take Yuuta home from the hospital.

* * *

_Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter. C C are always welcome. As always, I don't proof-read this, so if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Thanks!_


	5. A Night's Entertainment

Title: A Night's Entertainment  
Author: Queen Momoko  
Chapter: 5?  
Pairings: Fujicest, Mizuki/Yuuta  
Rated: PG-13 -> R (masterbation)  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: Mizuki comes a calling.  
Disclaimer: I'm poor soul, with no money, and only these nice little yoai thoughts to keep me warm at night. They only bring joy to the world and if you sue me… I'll still think them… in fact, I'd probably just share more of them during the trial…mmm yummy. Just remember that PoT is luv!

* * *

Mizuki stood staring at the door that stood before him. While he had wanted to arrive earlier to spend some time with Yuuta, he did not want to deal with Yuuta's older brother who was sure to be around. So Mizuki had chosen to wait until now, thirty minutes before dinner was said to be ready, to arrive at the Fuji household. He had been pleasantly surprised when on Thursday Yuuta's sister had run after him and asked him to attend dinner with them on Saturday. She had said that it was to be in thanks for him taking care of Yuuta and that was how he was here waiting for someone to let him in. 

When the door did open, Mizuki found himself facing the person whom he least wanted to see. Syuusuke's face had a smile frozen in place as he let the dark-haired boy into the house. The sounds of cooking could be heard from the kitchen while Mizuki was taking off his shoes in the entryway. Once that was done, he followed the silent and stile smiling Syuusuke to the sitting room. It was there that Yuuta sat hunched over writing.

"So who was at the door?" Yuuta asked without looking up.

"Maa, it was just a vagrant looking for some handouts," Syuusuke replied coolly, while going to sit on couch with the latest Tennis Weekly.

"Excuse me," Mizuki sputtered. "Just who is a vagrant!"

"Saa, he seems to have followed me in," Syuusuke said as he disinterestedly flipped through the magazine.

"Mi-Mizuki!" Yuuta stared at the boy in question. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him over for dinner," Yumiko's voice answered.

She entered the sitting area with an apron on. "It's only right that we properly thank him for taking you to the hospital. Isn't that right, Syuusuke?"

"Aa," Syuusuke answered without looking up.

"Wait," Yuuta turned to face his brother. "You agreed to this?"

Syuusuke looked up over the top of the magazine with eyes open in amusement. "If you don't want him here, we can always tell him to leave."

Yuuta flushed a little and he quickly turned back to Mizuki. "I didn't mean it like that." Yuuta turned back around. "It's just that you agreed to have him here, in the same house as you. You do realize that he's going to be eating at the same table, right?"

"Syuusuke doesn't mind," Yumiko said as she went to behind Syuusuke and draped her arms around him in a loose hug. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Do you?"

"Of course not, nee-chan," he said as he leaned his head against hers.

"I'm going to go finish making dinner, until then find something to entertain yourselves with."

Yumiko unwound her arms from around Fuji and headed out of the room, giving a wave as she left. The three boys were silent as they looked at each other. After a few seconds of staring, Syuusuke began looking at his magazine again. Taking that as their cue, the other two boys sat down.

"So," Yuuta began. "How was the trip over here?"

"Fine," Mizuki replied with a smirk. "It took no time at all since I remembered how to get here."

Syuusuke's blue eyes glittered as he looked at Mizuki over the magazine. Mizuki's smirk grew wider as he stared back at Yuuta's older brother. The smile on Syuusuke's face was tight as he turned his gaze onto his younger brother. Yuuta, for his part, turned his eyes away from the two older boys.

"Maa, Yuuta," Syuusuke began sweetly. "What is he talking about? When was he over here?"

Yuuta's gaze flickered between his older brother and his schoolmate. Where one of the boy's eyes radiated a thinly-veiled suspicion, the other boy's shone with smug laughter. Yuuta finally turned his gaze away from the two boys and looked at the sofa's print.

"Well…" Yuuta's voice was hesitant.

"I came over a few weeks ago," Mizuki casually tossed out, earning Syuusuke's intense inspection.

"And why exactly was that?" Syuusuke asked.

"To meet your parents."

The two older boys glared at each other, while Yuuta sat with his head in his hands.

"That's not true," Yuuta's muffled voice said. "I was just picking some things up and Mizuki-kun was helping me."

Silence once again took hold of the boys. It was only one Yumiko returned calling them to dinner that it was broken. Even then the trip to the dining room was relatively quiet. Upon arrival they found the food and place-settings had already been set out. It was only after everyone had complimented Yumiko on her cooking and everyone was well on their way through their meal that quiet became comfortable.

"So what do you boys plan on doing tonight?" Yumiko asked.

"What would you like to do, nee-san?" Syuusuke asked.

"Aa… I'm actually going out for the night. So it will be just you boys," she said with a smile. Yuuta looked across the table at her.

"Saa, I'm sure that Yuuta and I will be able to come up with something fun for us to do." Syuusuke turned his smile to his brother. "Right, Yuuta?" Yuuta's worried gaze turned to face his brother.

"I'm sure you three boys will come up with something fun," She tried to reassure her youngest brother.

"Three?" Yuuta questioned, his voice sounding slightly relieved, yet also anxious.

"Oh, that's right," Yumiko's smile turned to the raven-haired youth. "You're staying the night here tonight, Mizuki-kun?" Her voice though implied that the question was more of a statement than anything else. Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise and before he could get further then opening his mouth, she continued.

"After all, it's too far to travel at night. Plus, you'd just have to return in the morning to help Yuuta get back to school."

"Really, its not that far at all," Mizuki stated. While he wouldn't mind spending more time with Yuuta, being stuck in the same house with his older brother was an entirely different question.

"Nonsense. You're only in secondary school. It is too far for you to travel at night. What would your parents say about us, if something happened to you?"

"But I didn't bring anything," Mizuki's usually calm voice began to crack slightly with his growing panic.

"Well, you look to be about Syuusuke's size. So you should be able to wear something of his. Isn't that right Syuusuke?" Yumiko's tone brooked no argument. The two boys in question both gave her scowls, which in turn caused her to laugh.

"You can't win against her," Yuuta leaned over to whisper to Mizuki.

This earned a glare at Mizuki from Syuusuke and a hurt look to Yuuta. Mizuki, for his part, smirked back. But the two older boys nodded meekly in agreement when Yumiko looked at each in turn. Yuuta let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

As the two older Fuji siblings cleaned up dinner, Yuuta and Mizuki headed back to the living room to sit and talk. The house seemed almost the same as it had when they were children. Syuusuke followed Yumiko as she went up to her room to get her things for her night out. It was only after Yumiko had waved goodbye and the door closed, that an uncomfortable silence descended.

"So," Yuuta asked with forced cheerfulness. "What do you want to do?"

Only the sound of breathing answered him. He let out an annoyed huff as he looked at the back-homework he had left on the table. Homework had been his last priority in the great big scheme of things, but now it was looking almost appealing. At least then he wouldn't have to really deal with either of the older boys. Unless, of course, they both decided that they wanted to help him. The thought was frightening on its own.

"I have an idea," Syuusuke smiled beatifically. "It's a simple card game that I learned."

"I'm not playing strip poker," Yuuta said, arms protectively crossed over his chest. Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Saa, it's not strip poker. Unless you want to play strip poker," Syuusuke chuckled at Yuuta's glare. "It's called Slap."

"No," said Yuuta forcefully.

"I'm not playing any game called Slap with you," Mizuki glared.

"Eiji taught it to me. It is really quite simple. You divide the cards evenly between everyone. Then you around one by one and turn over your top card and place it in a center pile. Whenever there are two cards that are the same number or suit, you have to slap the pile first. The goal is to get all the cards. Do you want to play? Of course, that's unless Mizuki-kun is scared?"

"Ha! I can beat you playing Slap any day. Let's go," Mizuki sneered back, positioning himself on the floor before the table.

The usually fast-paced game crept on at a snail's pace and with Yuuta winning every challenge. While it was apparent that neither of the older boys wanted to lose, they also wanted to be the person who got to slap the other's hand. So with every possible pile of cards that could be slapped, Yuuta was the only one hitting. After an hour or so of the attempted game, Yuuta threw his hands and cards up in disgust.

"That's it. I'm going to bed. Have fun staring at each other all night. I will see you tomorrow."

With that Yuuta rose and made his tired way upstairs to his room. He ignored the two silent boys that followed him, obviously making sure that he made it safely to his room. Once he had shut the door, Yuuta collapsed on his bed. The day had taken more out of him than it should have had he been in his best condition. So he slowly stripped off his clothes, put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. The creaking of the house settling lulled him to close his eyes. Yuuta's eyes flew open at the loud thump that sounded below him. Immediately, the sound of Mizuki's raised voice and Syuusuke's laugh drifted up to him.

Yuuta briefly entertained the thought of making his way back downstairs to see what had happened. But there was effort required that it would require getting down the stairs and then more effort to get back up them under his own power. He was sure that his brother and Mizuki would each offer to take him back up, causing yet another squabble. Plus there was the fact that Mizuki's rant seemed to only be building up steam from the slightly louder tone. He didn't really want to get involved in whatever situation his brother and Mizuki now found themselves. He'd only get one of them upset at him.

So he closed his eyes again and let the muffled sound relax him. It was only when silence finally descended upon him that he felt the light touch dancing across his body. Yuuta tightened his closed eyes as he argued with himself over what he was feeling. It could really only be his pajamas bunching and moving over his skin. But the distinct feeling of hands continued to trace his body. As the glide of fingers continued over his body, puffs of breath tickled his ear, eliciting an unwilling groan from him. His heart began to pound. He could feel his skin flush as his own hands sought out the person who was doing this to him. His outstretched hands became entangled in soft strands. He could feel the other's sweat drip onto his body.

But when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself floating in an ocean. The shade of it was familiar. It took him back to his childhood to the days of looking out over the ocean after a storm. The water near land would be clouded with dirt, but if he looked out far enough, the perfect shade of blue would be sparkling. It was clear enough to lose yourself. That was what he remembered and that was what he felt as he continued to drift through the water.

Now it was the water that was caressing his body. Teasingly sending a cool spray against his burning skin. It was the water that raised his tension. He could feel it with each gentle lap against him. The pleasure continued to grow until he could no longer contain himself.

It was when the final wave rushed towards him that he flung himself upright in the bed. His own sweat soaking his nightclothes. He moved to sitting at the edge of the bed with the dream fresh in his mind. His harsh breathing slowed to its regular pace.

Yuuta listened to the creaking of the house settling. When no other sounds were forthcoming, Yuuta stripped off his bottoms. The feel of the cloth rubbing against his erection made him gasp. His head tilted back as he began to stroke it. Each pump sure and steady. As the pleasure built, he increased his pace. His breath came in short pants. Behind his closed eyes he could see the hand that was stroking him. Not his own, but his brother's hand was moving up and down. It was his fingers teasing the tip and fondling his balls.

Yuuta came quickly. He cleaned himself up with some tissues and put on fresh pajamas. He climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep. His body content.

* * *

The battle version of Slap that had begun after Yuuta had gone to bed had ended with him winning. Of course, this was based solely on the fact of how many times he'd gotten to slap the other boy's hand. When they'd finally decided to end their friendly game, he'd lent him a pair of pajamas, as per Yumiko's orders. If he'd just happened to have given the other boy the pair that he'd been meaning to get rid of because it just happened to be too small, well that would have been such a shame.

Syuusuke, as of late, had been a light sleeper. He'd always made sure to have his bed positioned so that had his brother needed him during the night Syuusuke would know. With his brother's return home after the hospital, he'd made sure he was ever vigilant in any need his brother would have. So when Yuuta woke up with a gasp and squeak of bed springs, he was wide awake. He had even eased himself silently off the bed.

It was with the sound of the panting that drew Syuusuke from his room over to his younger brother's door. The younger boy had a stubborn streak in him to rival his own. He would sooner die than admit anything was wrong to his older brother. So Syuusuke eased the door open to check on his beloved little brother only to find the boy playing with himself. His body arching as he neared completion.

Syuusuke shut the door as quietly as he'd opened it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and criticism are always welcome. As always, this was unbeta-d, so if you find anything that needs to be changed, please let me know. Thank you!_

Sorry it took so long to come out. I actually had this handwritten like 2 months ago. Thank you Pauline for giving me the prod. And Thank You to everyone who has been reading this!   



	6. Fallout

_Title: Fallout_

_Author: Queen Momoko_

_Chapter: 6_

_Series: Prince of Tennis_

_Pairings: Fujicest, Mizuki/Yuuta_

_Rating: PG_

_Summary: The morning after._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. If I did the entire series would probably not be able to be shown on television._

* * *

When Yuuta looked into the kitchen the next morning, he found everyone in the house sitting at the table eating breakfast. Everyone, except one person. A second quick glance around the kitchen still showed his brother missing. 

"Where's aniki?" Yuuta asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh, he went out early this morning," His mother answered. "He said he had to practice today, since he was absent from tennis all last week."

"He also said for you to take better care of yourself," Yumiko lightly scolded. "If you don't he said that he's going to transfer over there to take personal care of you."

"I'm sure that there wouldn't be any need for Fuji-san to transfer. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on our Yuuta-kun from now on," Mizuki commented.

Yuuta stared at his sister. While Syuusuke's threat was something that he wished to avoid, he just couldn't help but to feel that the presentation given by his sister couldn't live up to Syuusuke's version. But he nodded in reply anyway and sat to eat his breakfast. Yuuta barely paid attention to the rest of talking going on around him.

Soon enough, it was time for him and Mizuki to return to their school. The two boys bid their farewell to the Fuji family and began the train ride back. Yuuta, for his part, ignored Mizuki's stare and thought about his older brother's mysterious disappearance. It wasn't like his brother to pass up a chance to spend more time with him. In fact, it hadn't happened as far back as he could remember. If anything, he'd always had to fight for time _away_ from his brother.

Plus there was the obvious lie about Syuusuke going off for the purpose of practicing. While he knew that his brother enjoyed playing tennis, he had always made excuses to spend time with Yuuta. Also since when had Seigaku had practice on Sunday? His brother had lied and there was really only one solution to the lie. That answer was that Syuusuke simply wished to avoid him. But why would he start now?

He worried the inside of his lip as he thought about the possibility of his brother having heard him. The anxiety in his stomach grew. It was ironic that he went away to school to get away from his brother, but he knew the only thing that would make him feel better would be to find his brother waiting at St Rudolph's to harass him.

"Yuuta-kun," Mizuki huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

"Aa. Sorry, Mizuki-san," Yuuta focused on Mizuki, face red in embarrassment. "What were you saying?" Yuuta could feel Mizuki's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I was saying that we're going to have to completely re-do your training regime and your diet," Mizuki's eyes tracked Yuuta's every twitch. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Yuuta's eyes flashed up to Mizuki's face. Did he know? "T-tell you?" His face colored and he shook his head vigorously. "No. Nothing."

"…" Mizuki kept his stare fixed on Yuuta. "Fine," he finally relented. "I was thinking that…"

Mizuki's voice filled Yuuta's ears and he heard none of it. Did Mizuki know? And if Mizuki knew, did his brother?

* * *

Fuji walked. He had taken the first train. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but it was enough that he could walk around the unfamiliar streets. When he had first arrived, there had only been a few people out walking or heading somewhere. But now, the streets had picked up. Traffic appeared to be stop and go and business men walked along, theoretically heading to their office to put in a few more hours on their day off. 

While the bustle of city streets usually relaxed him, this time it wasn't doing anything for him. His mind was just as confused and jumbled as it had been when he had first set out. It wasn't like he had wanted to go and see his brother pleasuring himself, but he had, and he had heard it too.

When his brother had been learning to speak, Syuusuke had been to difficult a name for Yuuta to say. So instead, he had called him 'Suke. The various attempts his parents had made to get Yuuta to call him aniki, had only been marginally successful. Yuuta would only call him aniki in public, but staunchly continued to call him 'Suke at home. It was only when his brother had gotten into junior high that had he stopped using that old nickname, claiming it to be childish.

But he had heard it. Breathless and whispered, but he had still heard his brother say it. Why though? Why would his brother say it? Yuuta was still upset at him. He had to be.

Fuji just didn't understand, so he just kept walking.

* * *

"Mou! When is Fujiko coming back?" Kikumaru asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time, scanning the courts. 

"Hai. Hai. I'm back," Fuji's smiling voice came up from behind the red-head. "Since you've missed me so much, maybe I-"

"Fujiko!" Eiji interrupted, glomping the other boy. "Waa! I thought maybe you had been forced to quite tennis or something! That would be horrible! Wai! I'm so glad that you're back!"

"Sorry. Sorry," Fuji chuckled and patted his friend's back. "I had to take care of Yuuta for a little while."

"Is he alright?" Oishi asked. "Was it anything serious?"

"Mm. He's fine now. Thanks for the concern."

"Fuji. You have laps to do," Tezuka cut-in.

"Hai," Fuji smiled and started on his laps. He had missed practice all the previous week and he had expected this punishment.

"Mou, its not like Fujiko was skipping practice because he wanted to," Eiji whispered to Oishi.

"Eiji," Oishi hissed at his double's partner.

"But…" Kikumaru started, before catching sight of Tezuka's hard stare. "Come on, Oishi, let's go practice." Eiji said in a rush, dragging his partner off to the far court.

Tezuka watched the rest of the club scatter from their groups and start their morning practice. He had heard from Ryuuzaki the reason for Fuji's absence, but that still didn't excuse him from not coming to practice. He had to treat all members of the club equally. But he was glad that Fuji was finally back and that his brother was doing well.

"Fuji's pace is 5 faster than usual. At this pace, he'll be exhausted by the end of morning practice and will be in danger of pulling a muscle in the afternoon practice if he continues this pace then."

Tezuka glanced at Inui and turned his attention back to Fuji. The tensai's usual smile was replaced with an almost frown as he ran.

"The week off of practice should not have impacted his rhythm like this," Inui said as he flipped through his notebook, marking down notes in intervals. "Unless something happened to him during the week off, but it doesn't look like anything is physically wrong with him."

Fuji smiled up at Tezuka as he jogged past.

Tezuka would have to talk to Fuji today. It was his job as the captain of the team to try to find out what was going on with Fuji. He knew that it was going to be a long frustrating conversation, probably with no actual resolution or answer from Fuji, but he had to try. Tezuka could already feel the headache starting and rubbed the bridge of his nose accordingly. It would be best to get it over with.

"Fuji." Tezuka's call brought Fuji's jogging to a stop.

"Yes?" Fuji cocked his head with a smile. "Is there something you want, Tezuka-buchou?"

"Come with me," Tezuka grunted and led Fuji to the clubroom.

"What's going on?" Tezuka asked after a minute of silence.

"What's going on with what, Tezuka?" Fuji asked back.

"You're acting odd," Tezuka returned flatly.

"Odd? Saa, but I'm always odd, ne?" Fuji teased back, his smile stiffening a little at the edges.

"How are things at your house?"

"Fine," Fuji replied.

"And with Yuuta?"

Fuji paused for a second. "Everything is fine, Buchou."

Tezuka stared at Fuji, who stared back.

"Fine," Tezuka conceded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "However, if your tennis or concentration suffers during practice, I will take you off the team. Understand, Syuusuke?"

Fuji nodded.

"I'm your captain. If you need to talk, come to me." Tezuka waited for Fuji to nod. "Get back to practice. You'll spend the rest of the picking up balls with the first years."

"Yes, Buchou," Fuji answered before heading out to the courts again.

Tezuka sighed. Some days he wondered if it was really worth being the captain.

* * *

"Fuji, what did Tezuka-buchou want to talk with you about today during practice?" Eiji asked as they walked to their class. "Was he yelling at you for missing all those practices? Though he shouldn't have, 'cause you had an excuse for not coming to school." 

Fuji laughed. "It was nothing, Eiji. He just had a few questions for me about how I was doing."

Kikumaru eyed Fuji carefully. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No," Fuji smiled.

"We'll see about that! Kikumaru Tickle Attack!" the red-head called out, chasing Fuji into their classroom. Fuji laughed and tickled Kikumaru back.

Once class started, Fuji wrote down the notes that his instructors put on the front board, attempting to pay attention. Still, his attention wandered to the window beside his desk and the sky outside. What had happened with his brother? And how was he supposed to behave around him now? It wasn't like he was going to see his younger brother for a bit probably, but eventually he'd have to do something. What that something was, Syuusuke didn't know. That frightened him more than he actually wanted to admit.

* * *

_Comments and Criticism Welcome. Sorry for the long wait, but classes sapped my creativity for a while, and I'm finally feeling able to write again._


End file.
